


Together

by Sinclaironfire



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Death of a Spouse, Evil Club, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting on with life is hard, Minor Angst, Minor Character Death, Moving On, Mrs. Beakley has feelings, Mrs. Beakley puts up with Scrooge's nonsense, OC Character Death, Old Married Couple, Scrooge McDuck has feelings, Scrooge McDuck is intrigued, Scrooge is amazed by Beakley, These two are comfortable being with each other, We hardly knew ye, Without the marriage part, Your housekeeper is a spy, goodbye Mr. Beakley, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinclaironfire/pseuds/Sinclaironfire
Summary: Losing a husband was hard, moving on was difficult, and falling in love again was wonderful.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cybra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybra/gifts).



> A belated birthday present to my dearest and most evil friend, Cybra. Happy birthday, dude!

 

The death of Agent 23 was a hard blow on Agent 22. For years, they not only fought the worst that FOWL had to offer but they fell in love, raised a family, and built a life. Death among spies was common place. They knew the risks of a failed mission but this time, it was different. For Agent 23 hadn’t died in the line of duty. He was struck by a drunk driver while on his morning jog. Agent 23 had stopped to retie his shoe on the corner of a sidewalk and when the driver came barreling down. He didn’t see the car until it was too late. Agent 23 died alone in the early morning of December 5th.

The driver was never found.

Agent 23 was buried two days later under his true name Mr. Jack Beakley. The day his body went into the ground, was the same day that Agent 22, Mrs. Bentina Beakley, retired from SHUSH. What was the point in fighting the evils of the world without her partner at her side? There were other agents who would take her and Jack’s place and keep fighting the good fight but for now, she had to do something else. She needed a change in pace, in scenery, and in life.

She moved to America, she got a small apartment in a nice quiet neighborhood. It was the sort of place that recently retired people lived and took up the same boring hobbies and talked about their children, and grandchildren and how much they enjoyed having some time to themselves.

Beakley nearly went mad within the first week. Retirement didn’t suit her in the slightest.

She may have hung up her grappling hook and put away her night vision goggles but she was still a spy and a spy did not sit around drinking tea and spilling out the most personal moments of her life! It was absurd to think that she could adjust to civilian life.

It was of little surprise that she developed a bit of a reputation around the neighborhood for being an ice queen. She couldn’t help it nor did she care much for it. Let the busybodies of the world have their gossip, she wanted her solitude. She also wanted something to do with her life.

She would take anything at this point.

And anything came in the form of looking after the famous Manor home of Scrooge McDuck. It wasn’t what she expected, nor what she was accustomed to but soon, Mrs. Beakley found that working for Scrooge was just what she needed.

The man had as many enemies as he did coins in his Money Bin.

The first time someone tried to break into the manor, Scrooge was on the defense. The intruder wanted to kill him per the norm and would kill anyone who got in his way. The person who was in his way this time was Mrs. Beakley. Scrooge ran to her aid. He held his cane like a sword and commanded her to get behind him. It was an adorable gesture but it was an unneeded one.

She strode forward, disarmed the intruder, and threw him away along with the rest of the trash.

Scrooge was astounded. “You, um, uh, you…how’d you, where did you learn that?”

“Mr. McDuck,” she primly answered, “I’m a housekeeper. I keep the trash out of the house.”

She would be lying if she said that she didn’t enjoy the way he flustered.

After that, things were different. It was a good different but it was….different. Scrooge, now aware that his housekeeper was something more than a housekeeper, was doing all that he can to find out what else she could do. He set out little traps and tricks. Nothing lethal or really dangerous. A trip wire in the kitchen, a glitter bomb in the study, a pop-up intruder in the living room.

Beakley backflipped over the trip wire.

She disarmed the glitter bomb and put it in his bath.

She decapitated the pop-up intruder with her knitting needles.

As she removed the knitting needles from the cardboard cutout, she saw Scrooge watching the whole thing and she winked.

“Try to make it a little challenging next time,” she said.

“Will do, Beakley.”

 

Scrooge didn’t understand Bentina Beakley. She was a mystery, wrapped in an enigma, wearing a purple cardigan and sensible shoes. He thought about asking her where she learned and knew how to use all those dangerous skills that she honed into a fine art. However, as they sat together in the library one cold winter’s night, he decided that it didn’t really matter where or why. He’d grown fond of her and her company. And that was good enough for him.

As for Beakley, it came slowly and without warning. She looked at him one morning as they lounged in the sun room and it dawned on her. This miserable miser, this marvelous maverick, and daring Scotsman had found a place in her heart. A place in fact, that was too close to where Jack once held.

“Something the matter, Bentina?” he asked, nothing the startled expression on her face.

She shook her head. “Nothing’s the matter, dear.”

He shot her a small smile and returned to his paper. Moments later, his free hand reached over to her’s and held it. Scrooge gave the tiniest squeeze and without a moment of hesitation, Mrs. Bentina Beakley squeezed back.

Neither needed grand statements of love or affection. Being together was all that they needed.


End file.
